gadrielfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadshot bard
This is a joke class created for some of my players who have a very unhealthy fascination with guns, bards and the belief that bad insults/puns can physically hurt people! Its over powered, silly, ridiculous and well yeah! Advantages * Ability to specialise in a gun type (pistols, assault riffle, Gatling gun, blunderbuss .... cause home defence?) * Has all knowledge skills with a +5 inherent bonus as bards know everything! * Gets wizard, cleric and druid spells ... as bards are super intelligent, favoured by all the gods and even nature listens to them? * Can kill just by singing off key power ballads * Specialises in one of the bardic schools (master of mime, the panpiper, air guitarist, comic, master thespian or Chellist!) Disadvantages What do you mean! Level progression chart Grit You regain grit after a long rest, you also regain 1 grit after critically hitting a target or getting the killing blow on a target. Grit abilities Backflip (1 grit): Fire off a single shot at a target within 60-ft while jumping 10-ft backwards and/or up. Perform an acrobatics check with a +1 bonus per caster level to make the landing. Disabilitating shot (1 grit): Stagger a target on a successful hit. Piercing shot (1grit): Resolve your attack as a touch attack, ignoring your targets armour. Called shot (1grit): Target a specific body part * Head: Daze your target for 1 round (fort save) * Leg: Reduce movement speed by 10-ft per round for 1 round +1 round per three levels past 1st (fort save). * Wing: Cause a flying target to fall 20-ft on a failed fortitude save. * Hand: Cause a target to drop held weapon on a failed reflex save. Cantrips You learn cantrips automatically based on your level. * 1st level: Mage hand, Ghost sound, Read magic, Detect magic, Light, Prestidigitation * 3rd level: Arcane mark, Open/close, Mending, Haunted fey aspect, Scoop, Stabilise * 5th level: Daze, Drench, Resistance, Dancing lights, Flare, Touch of fatigue Spellcasting Through pure charismatic charm you learn the secrets which wizards dedicate their entire lives to studying, as such you can select spells from the Deadshot bard spell list and use charisma as your primary spell casting ability. Deadshot specialisation Sniper Bonus proficiencies: Sniper riffles Piercing shots (1st level): If you are flanking a target or are unobserved then you deal an extra 1d6 damage with each shot. Rapid shot (3rd level, 1 grit): Fire twice during a standard attack with a -2 penalty. You also gain a 1d6 damage bonus on damage done. Precise shots (5th level): You ignore any penalty from hitting targets behind cover. Up to 3/4 concealment. The blundener Bonus proficiencies: Blunderbuss Shrapnel blast (1st level, 1 grit): Load your weapon with random junk and unleash a barrage of shrapnel at your target! Deal 1d10 piercing damage +1 per character level to the first target in a 30-ft line, and 1d4 piercing damage to all within 5-ft of the target. Repelling blast (3rd level, 1 grit): Knock a target back 10-ft on a successful hit. Explosive blast (5th level, 1 grit): Fire an explosive blast at an area which deals 1d6 damage per level (max 10d6) in a 20-ft radius. Assault specialist Bonus proficiencies: Assault riffle x (1st level): x (3rd level): x (5th level): Home defender Your home is your castle and you will defend it with your last breath, using all "reasonable" force. Bonus proficiencies: Gatling gun (nothing says home defence like gat!) Focus fire (1st level, 1 grit): Deal 1d8 piercing damage per level (max 5d6) to a single target (requires attack roll) Precision shot (3rd level, 1 grit): Unleash a barrage of bullets as a full round action and gain a +20 bonus to your attack roll, you deal 2d10 +1 damage per level and staggers your target for 1 + 1 round per 2 caster levels above 3rd round(s) (this attack can only hit 1 target, as its so precious ......). Sweep shot (5th level): Unleash a hail of bullets dealing 1d8 damage per 2 character levels to all targets in a 360 degree arc around you (max 30-ft away). Bard schools The bard part of you specialises in a school at 3rd level. Comic Groaning Pun: Unleash a terrible joke which causes a single target within 30-ft to fall to the floor laughing for 1 round + 1 round per 2 characters levels. The target gets a will save to avoid this effect and another save each round. You can use this ability 3 time per day plus 1 additional use per three character level beyond 5th. Master of Mime Your mastery over the performance art "mime" is so extreme that people desperately try and avoid if they see attempting to climb illusionary walls or become so enraged that you become the focus of all their anger. As such masters of mime make excellent tanks! The basement (maneuvour): Mime going down a set of stairs causing a mini wall to appear as enemies believe that their must be something their otherwise why would you be doing this! You can 25% concealment against all attacks until you move again (you can use this performance maneuvour once per at level 1 and gain an extra use every other level past 1st). The panpiper Haunting melody: Unleash a wave of music at a target with 30ft. If they fail a will saving throw they become dazed for 1 round and staggered for 1 round after that. You can use this performance once per day plus 1 extra use 2 level2 past 1st. Air guitarist Wall of sound: Play a rift of chaotic sound which deals 1d6 damage per two character levels (max 10d6) to all targets in a 30-ft line. You leave a wall of sound for 3 rounds which deal 1d4 damage to any target who passes through this wall or starts their turn in this wall. The chemmlist: TODO Deadshot bards spell list todo 1st level spells Cure light wounds: Perform an epic rendition of your favourite power Ballard causing your targets cells to feel inspired by your epic words and shamed that they could do so much better! In a fit of inspiration your cells start dividing and repairing at an exponential rate healing your target for 1d8 + 1 per caster level (max +5). Cause light wounds: Recite a quick poem which is so bad your targets own cells must make a wisdom save or take 1d8 + 1 per caster level necrotic damage (max +5) as they attempt to commit suicide and save their master from listening to any more. Adoration: You gain a bonus on Diplomacy checks and performance combat checks. Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. Alter musical instrument: Make one instrument sound like a different kind of instrument. Animate rope: Makes a rope move at your command. Aspect of the Nightingale: You gain a +2 competence bonus on Perform (sing) checks and a +2 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks. Once per minute, if you are subject to a charm effect that allows a saving throw, you may roll twice and take the more favourable result. Auditory Hallucination: Create a phantasm with auditory effects. Cause fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. Charm person: Makes one person your friend. Chord of Shards: Performance deals 2d6 piercing damage. Clarion Call: Make a sound like a mighty horn or trumpet and subject can speak in a booming voice that carries over great distances. Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. Comprehend Languages: You understand all languages. Compulsive Liar: Prevent target from speaking the truth. Confusion, Lesser: One creature is confused for 1 round. Dancing Darkness: You create either up to four spheres of darkness that each reduce the illumination level by one step within a 20-foot-radius, or one dimly lit, vaguely humanoid shape. Each sphere of dancing darkness must stay within a 10-foot-radius area of one another but can otherwise move as you desire (no concentration required): forward or back, up or down, straight or turning corners, or the like. Dancing Lantern: Animates a lantern that follows you. Darting Duplicate: You create an illusory duplicate of yourself that opponents might waste an attack of opportunity on. Dazzling Blade: Make 1 metal weapon appear as if crafted from pure silver and heavily polished, wielder gains +1 competence bonus per 3 levels (max +5) to Bluff checks made to feint in combat, CMB checks to disarm and CMD to resist disarm attempts. Can be discharged in a burst of light which might blind or dazzle an adjacent opponent. 2nd level spells